Zootopia World Cup
by MilesTPrower14
Summary: When Zabivaka, the Russia 2018 mascot, accidentally discovers a portal to a new city called Zootopia, he starts thinking that there's the city he should live so he goes with a few others friends so they can also visit that city. (This story features a few World Cup mascots, so is recomended that you should look them to understand a bit more the story)
1. Russia World Cup 2018

**NOTE: This is my first fanfic so if there are some mistakes, errors, please say where the mistakes are, and not just "This sucks" also take note that English is not my first language so… Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

* * *

13/06/2018 5:48pm

On a soccer playground there was a young group of people playing, but they aren't the "people" you are thinking 'cause they were none other than the World Cup mascots, such as Fuleco, Footix, Zabivaka or even Ciao!

As most of the times, they decide to play an animal's vs. humanoids match; they were 2-2 and went to a golden goal, however. Rachel Brown was Zabivaka's assistant and she came to take him to his room in the Luzhniki Stadium, this was because tomorrow was the 2018 World Cup inauguration and she was the one in charge to make Zabivaka present in the inauguration

-C'mon Zabi, we gotta go now, you need to be ready for tomorrow- she said

-Oh, please Mss. Brown just let me finish this match we're both tied!-Said Zabivaka who though it wasn't that late

-I'm sorry, I was informed that we need to be in the stadium before 6:00pm

-But what we will do with the match? - Said Zakumi who was also sad that Zabivaka was leaving

-Just find another replacement, or wait until tomorrow to finish it- Replied Mss. Brown

-Guys it's okay-said Zabi- You can call Guaki to come here too, or you can wait until tomorrow

-Who's Guaki? – asked Willie

-Oh, you know, is that Venezuelan macaw, goodbye for now!

-Oh, ok… Does anyone have Guaki's number? - asked Willie

-Nah- they said

Luzhniki Stadium 6:10pm

* * *

-Finally, Zabivaka, we arrived, you should take a bath and prepare for tomorrow, your dinner will be ready in a few minutes

-Ok, thanks Mss. Brown-he stood quiet for a sec- Mss. Brown can I do one thing before tomorrow?

-What is it?

-Can I practice just a bit outside? On the field

-What? Right now?

-Yes, just a bit, to finish our match tomorrow

-Oh, I'm sorry but I think you can't, you see, we need the field to be alright for tomorrow, and I'm afraid that…

-Don't worry Mss. Brown I promise that I'll be careful. Please!

Rachel sighed

-It's ok then, go, but only before 7:00pm ok?

-Ok, thank you Mss. Brown

Zabivaka grabbed his ball and went outside to the Luzhniki field; the stadium still looked big even when he had visited it so many times

 _Finally the wait is over_ he thought

He then placed his ball in the starting point of the field, he looked around again, took a deep sigh, and he started playing

He went running through the field playing with "himself" as he was narrating what he was doing

 _And here comes Zabivaka against Saudi Arabia, he gets closer to the area, he's ready to shoot! And he shoots!_

At this moment he kicked the ball so hard, that it ripped one section of the net,

-Wait what?!-He shouted loudly -Oh no! B-But I thought these nets were resistant?

He stood there shocked for a while

-Oh my god what am I going to do now?!

He went to check the ripped section, and tried to "put it together" again, then he grabbed his ball and when he was about to leave he saw something like a something shiny coming from the hole he made in the net

-Huh? What is that?

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter, kind of short I guess, but tell me what you think and how can I get improved bye and thanks for reading!**


	2. New places

**Second chapter of the story! Now Zabivaka visits a wonderful city that he feels much attached to**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

* * *

Zabivaka saw the shiny hole that seemed like a portal; he entered his paw and he was shocked

-Wow, is this some kind of portal or something? Where it will take me?

Even though he wanted to enter, just for curiosity, his mind knew that he needed to come back before he made more trouble. But how did he know that the portal was going to stay there forever?

 _C'mon Zabivaka I will just be there for a few minutes hopefully_

And just like that he grabbed his ball and entered the portal.

When he entered he found himself on a city on the daylight, despise it was night on the other side. The city was big and the buildings were a bit like 'futuristic'

 _Wow, this city looks nothing like I've seen in Russia; I wonder if Qatar looks like this_

But what surprised him most, wasn't how beautiful the city is, it was that there weren't humans like in his home, it was full of anthropomorphic animals just like him

-Watch out kid!-said an adult wolf that Zabi accidentally bumped to

-Excuse me sir-

 _Should I say sir?_

 _Whoa I've never imagined a place like this existed, maybe I should invite my friends to this place!_

At this point Zabivaka sat on a near bench and started to move the ball around watching the city, and forgot totally about that he needed to come back

-Hey kid- called a young female bunny cop to Zabivaka

-Oh, hello Mss.-

-What's your name? What are you doing here?-

-My name is Zabivaka, I'm the representative of Russia and I am…- It was at this moment that Zabi remembered what was he doing there and he looked at the portal that was somehow a bit smaller than before

-Russia? I don't think there's a place called like that. Where do you come from?-

-I'm sorry Officer…?-

-Hopps, Judy Hopps-

-Officer Hopps, but I need to go back to my home; it has been a pleasure to meet you and… Wait how is this city called?-

-Don't you know? This… is Zootopia-

-It's a beautiful city. Goodbye officer, I'll probably come back!-

-Bye! Be careful! He's a curious boy-

Zabivaka hurried to the portal before it was too late because when he went through the portal closed right behind him

-Huh? Is it closed forever? Or can i…? Oh don't tell me I have to rip another goal to access that city. Well I must go to prepare me for tomorrow before I… wait… oh no! I forgot my ball there!

* * *

The World Cup had begun and so the first match ended with Russia 5-0 Saudi Arabia and even that Zabivaka was happy for that he still was thinking on the other world and how he could get there again, he was starting to feel more attracted to that city than his, but if he wanted to come back there, he was going to need a bit of help

He went to the hotel Zakumi and Fuleco were, if there could be someone between all the mascots he knew that they could help, especially because he managed them to get an hotel

-So you're saying that you went to another world, outside of this, where there were animals like you and me, and we can go back?-

-Yes, Zakumi, that's exactly what I'm saying-

-I don't buy it-

-Oh c'mon Zakumi, that city is wonderful, it doesn't look like Russia and… it's called Zootopia-

-I'm sorry Zabi, but I don't think that something like that exist-

-Oh c'mon Zakumi-said Fuleco-I believe him

-Really Fuleco? Do you? - asked Zabivaka

-Oh of course I do, look Zakumi, why would he invent this story, I mean it's not a joke right?-

He then added

-Also we won't lose anything if we just try it. Let's go Zabi what do we need to do?-

-Wait-said Zakumi- first of all we will lose the world cup if we go, and second, if we go… Do you know how to come back right Zabi?-

-Well… I did returned but, I think that that portal closed right before I came back so we shouldn't have problem; so guys are you coming?-

-I don't know about you Zakumi, but I'm going

-Nah, sorry guys I'm staying, I don't think a place like that can exist

-Ok, you'll regret after-said Zabivaka in a sarcastic tone-see you!

Zabivaka and Fuleco went to the hotel Footix was to see if they could get his ball, to 'access' the other world

-Oh, hello Zabi, Fuleco, what are you doing here?-

-Hello Footix-said Zabivaka-we wanted to see if we could borrow your ball to play me and Fuleco and 1v1 match

-My ball? Don't you have one? I suppose you loved it-

-Umm… I lost it when I was playing on the Luzhniki stadium, the day before the first match

-Wait, were you playing one day before the first match?-

-Yeah… why do you ask?-

-Well, the first match was full of controversy because of a phantom goal; the ball went through the net so people don't know if it was a goal. Was it you?-

Fuleco and Zabivaka looked each other

-Yes, I did, but it was an accident!-

Footix sighed

-Fine, you can take my ball, but don't do more trouble and don't play on a stadium, and please give it back when you finish. Goodbye-

Fuleco and Zabivaka, waited until every match had ended and went again to the Luzhniki stadium hoping to return to that world

-Zabivaka, are you sure that we should go? I mean I feel a bit worried that we can't go back and what's going to happen during another match?

-Don't worry Fuleco, I'm sure we can return, also I met a cop there that I'm pretty sure she can help us, and… wait hold up…

A dark, small shadow was getting closer

-Zabi? Fuleco? - said the voice

-Oh no, c'mon Fuleco hide quickly!-

-No, wait, that voice is familiar-

-Oh, thank god I found you two, I though you would've already left-said Zakumi, who was the mysterious shadow

-Zakumi?-said Zabivaka shocked-What are you doing here? Weren't you staying?

-I got bored, also the next matches are in the E & F group and there aren't African countries in those groups, so I'm not kinda interested… Are we going now?-

-Yes we are- said Zabivaka, excited

 _I hope that story is true_ Zakumi though

Zabivaka placed the ball on the penalty point and shooted and just like that one section of the net also ripped like he did before and the portal opened again opening the way for Zabivaka, Fuleco & Zakumi

-Wow, so it is real-said Zakumi who was now excited for that portal

-Who wants to enter first?-asked Zabivaka

-Alright let's go guys-

And they entered

* * *

 **Alright, second chapter done, on the next chapter I will focuse more on the "meeting" part. Bye and once again thanks for reading**


	3. Welcome to Zootopia

**Third chapter of the story! Now, Zabi's friends will now visit this new city**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

* * *

The three mascots entered the portal and appeared in some kind of train station, the place didn't seemed familiar to Zabivaka but he felt that they were on the right place

-"How do you know this is the right place Zabi?"- asked Zakumi

-"Only the time will tell? Wait there comes the train"-

When the train got to the station and it opened, anthropomorphic animals came out of it, this was no surprise to Zabivaka but it was for Zakumi and Fuleco, obviously they have friends that were similar; they've never seen a world full of those

-"Wait, Zabi, Does this city has any human?"- asked Zakumi who was still confused

-"I don't actually know… why don't we just go and explore ourselves?"

-"Exploring this unknown city? Yeah, seems interesting"-affirmed Fuleco

-"But what if we get lost? Shouldn't we put a marker?"-said Zakumi

-"Yes we can"-said Zabivaka-"We can easily ask"

He went through the station looking for someone and he asked to a male lion

-"Excuse me sir, how is this place called?"

-"Oh this is the Zootopia Central Station"- he replied

-"See guys? It will be easy to remember it. Let's go, we can't get in a big trouble"-

* * *

Zootopia Police Department

Chief Boggo was at his office while having everything controlled until he noticed something weird coming from one of the Central Station cameras, it was just three kids, but what called most his attention was that they came through a wall like it was nothing

-"Officer Hopps, to my office"-he called from the microphone

She came quickly to Bogo's office

-"Were you calling sir?"-she asked

-"Yes. Look, remember that you told me something about a place called Russia?"

-"Yeah…"

-"Well, first no, there isn't a place called Russia and second, Is this the wolf you described to me?"

Judy looked closer to the video who was also shocked about a weird transportation

-"Yes, he is same wolf, what do you want me to do?"

-"If you talked to him maybe you can interrogate him where he comes, he seems to be accompanied"

-"Ok, I will, but he seems innocent, I don't think he's behind anything. But how will I find them"

-"A yellow leopard, a yellow armadillo, and they all have the same outfit, it shouldn't be that hard"

-"You know what Zabivaka?"-asked Fuleco

-"What?"-he replied

-"Even I like this city, I feel that we shouldn't be here"

-"Why? I feel totally the opposite, look in our world we're just the shadows of the tournament, I mean we're just there for entertainment and here… I feel that here we can finally be football stars"

-"Fuleco, I agree with him"-said Zakumi

Fuleco got a bit serious thinking

-"Hello there"-said a voice behind Zabi

-"Huh? Oh! Officer Hopps! Glad to see you again!"-he said shaking her hand

-"I'm also glad to see you again, and I see that you've brined some of your friends I guess"

-"Yeah, I've brought them here"

" _Brought them here"?_ Judy though _what does that even mean?_

-"Can I ask you a few questions guys?"-she then added

-"Yeah we don't mind"-said Zabi

-"Ok but not here, you have to follow me"

* * *

ZPD

Zabivaka, Fuleco and Zakumi were sitting on a "interrogation room" they though, which it was really dark for some reason

-"So you've finally came, I hope you have all the answers we need"-said a mysterious voice

-"C'mon Nick, I invited you to help me, you don't have to put that much drama. Turn on the lights"-said Judy

-"Hey I was just making fun"-Nick Wilde said turning on the lights-"Its ok guys. Hello, I'm Nick Wilde, and you are…?"

-"I'm Zabivaka, the representative of Russia, and these are my friends, Fuleco who's the representative of Brazil and Zakumi who's from South Africa"-he said proudly-"And we're glad to meet you Officer Wilde"

-"Glad to meet you too. But now answer us something. Where do you guys come from? I don't think any of the places you mentioned exist"

The three mascots looked at each other knowing that they can't lie but the truth seems a bit odd

-"Well"-started to says Fuleco-"This will sound weird but, we're not from this world"

-"What do you mean?"-asked Judy

-"In our world"-he continue-"we have something called World Cups, don't you have it?"

-"Nah, we don't"-said Nick-"Proceed"

-"Well, then they choose a nation where the world cup is going to play and people go to that country and watch the soccer matches. It's really exciting and a lot people like it"

-"And what do you mean by "we are the representative of the country"?"-asked Judy

-"Well we're there to entertain guests and be the face of the tournament, but not that much, everyone's focused on the competition"-explained Zabi

-"I understand"-said Judy-"You are the representative of the tournament but people prefer the fun part of it"

They nodded

-"But, in that case, how did reached this world?"-Judy continued asking

-"Well, that was me"-started to explain Zabi-"I was playing and accidentally rip a net revealing a portal, that was when I met you, and then I did the same and brought my friends here"

-"Oh that's ok, so we just have to find a way back to your world"

-"What? But we want to stay a bit longer, we want to know more about this city"-said Zabivaka

-"We can do that if you want but you have to go back to your world soon"-

Zabivaka sighed

-"Fine then, thank you Officer Hopps"

-"Call me Judy, if you want, it's ok"

-"I think your friend Zakumi got sleepy"-said Nick

Nick and Judy guided the three mascots around the whole city, teaching a few things around they also went through the train visiting every aspect of the city and places such like Tundratown which it was Zabivaka's favorite

On the other hand Fuleco and Zakumi's favorite was the Rainforest district.

The small group spent the whole day visiting main sections of the city and three mascots liked it

* * *

 **And this chapter ended. Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading, and Goodbye!**


	4. Time to leave

**Fourth chapter of the story! Zabivaka, Fuleco and Zakumi enjoyed the city, but now is time to leave**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

* * *

4:58pm

-"Fuleco, Zabivaka, Zakumi, it has been a pleasure to meet you and hanging out with you but I think is time for you to go now"-stated Judy

-"Yeah Zabivaka we need to return now"-said Zakumi-"Back to the station"

-"Fine"-said Zabivaka-"I would like to stay a bit longer but I also agree that we need to go"

-"So you say the portal should be in the Central Station? Do you the way?"

-"Of course we do Nick"-said Zabi who felt proud to know the way

"Ok, Goodbye! And be careful"-said Judy and Nick

The three mascots traveled back to the station, and to the right spot they remembered, however the portal wasn't there which got them a bit worried

-"Wasn't it here?"-asked Zakumi

"I thought it was here"-said Zabi who was also worried

Zabivaka touched the wall looking for the portal until one of his paws went through the wall

"Oh, I think here it is, but is probably invisible"-he stated-"I'm coming in, stay here"

He went through the invisible portal, and then he found himself on the field which it was still night

 _It is the portal_

-"Ok guys c'mon you can come, it is the portal"

However just when he finished saying that he heard a familiar voice coming from the field that he didn't like it

-"No, no, no, no, guys come back I think is her"

-"Her?"-Asked Fuleco-"Do you mean your assistant?"

-"Yes, just stay there until she leaves. And quick give me Footix's ball!"

Zabivaka went through the portal not sure if lie or say the truth

-"Zabivaka! Zabiv… Oh there you are, thanks god I found you"-said Rachel-"Where were you anyways?"

-"Um… I was… looking for my ball"-said Zabi

-"Your ball? Isn't it the one you have right now?"

-"No, this is Footix's ball, I borrowed to see if I could play"

-"I'm sorry but you can't play anymore here"

-"What?! Why?!"

-"Zabivaka, tell me one thing, was it you the one who ripped the nets? Not only once but twice"

Zabivaka stood there serious

-"Yes… I did. But I have an explanation!"

-"Well, then explain"

Zabivaka explained everything from the first meeting to how the city was to that Fuleco and Zakumi were still in that city

-"I'm sorry"-continued Rachel-"But you don't need to invent a whole story for an excuse"

-"Mss. Brown. I'm not lying! It is true!"

-"Then prove it"

First Zabi tried to find the portal however he didn't

 _Oh, no way they still in there_

Then he tried to 'make' another by the way he did before, kicking the ball, however this time it worked just like a regular and a 100% resistant net

-"I don't understand Mss. Brown I swear there is another city and is called Zootopia!"

-"What? Zootopia isn't a place on Denmark? Look, if you want to play again you won't do it in the stadium, you have to ask me first and you have to be with someone else. Let's go to your room… And we'll try to find your ball"

-"Fine… I'm sorry"-said Zabi while looking back

 _C'mon Guys_

* * *

-"He has been there so long"-said Fuleco-"We must go"

-"Why? You know how his assistant is"-Zakumi replied

-"Meh, I don't think anything bad is gonna happen. I'm going"

Just like Zabivaka did, Fuleco touched the wall trying to find the portal but this time it was just a wall

-"Huh? I don't understand the portal was right here"-said Fuleco who started to get a bit worried

-"It certainly was, but if it's not there then we're…"-started Zakumi who then stopped because the idea of getting trapped in a city wasn't that nice

-"This is not good, but what are we doing then?"

-"We could ask for help, you know the cops"

-"Nick and Judy? Yes we can but it has to be quick"

-"Oh, you can do it"

-"Me?"

-"Yeah, you can just roll over and catch 'em"

-"You're totally right, you wait here, and I'll try to find them!"

Fuleco rolled out in his shell passing around the amount of people until he saw the two figures he wanted to see

-"Nick! Judy! I need your help"-he shouted

-"Fuleco, you're back, I thought you were already leaving"-said Judy

-"We were, however there was something really bad that happened"

He explained what had happened with the portal and everything about the Zabi's assistant

-"And what do you think we can do?"-asked Nick

-"I wonder if you could try finding a way back to our world"

-"Well at least we can try"-Judy replied-"Just tell me something, how exactly the portal disappeared and do you know if it happened before?"

He explained how it did, and what Zabivaka told them on his first visit

-"Maybe the portal is temporally"-said Judy

-"Or it only close once one of the guest has returned to his world"-added Nick

-"That one makes sense"-Fuleco said-"But please hurry, let's go to the station"

They hurried to the Central Station, where they found Zakumi sleeping… again

-"He always does this right?"-said Nick while smiling

-"Never mind. If you say that you access here through a ball, why don't you just try doing the same here"-said Judy

-"But, Judy we don't have a ball"-said Fuleco

-"Oh Fuleco"-said Zakumi yawning who just awaked-"You can turn into a ball!"

-"Thank you Zakumi… again"

And so Fuleco rolled out and launched himself into the same spot the portal was, however he bumped to the wall, and when everyone thought it didn't worked, somehow a portal appeared which they knew it was theirs

-"Well there it is, it wasn't that hard"-said Judy

-"One question"-said Nick-"What is the worst that can happen if you get late?"

Zakumi and Fuleco looked each other

-"Well, now that you say it…"-said Fuleco but stopped 'cause not that much could happen

-"Not that much"-continued Zakumi

-"In that case"-added Judy-"You guys could stay"

They whispered

-"Thanks"-said Fuleco-"But we have to do something first"

And with that phrase they both entered, while Nick and Judy looked each other

* * *

 **And this chapter ended, this mini adventure is coming to an end but not now. Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	5. Let's talk about this plan

**Fifth chapter of the story. Now Fuleco and Zakumi have to do "a thing first"**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

* * *

Fuleco and Zakumi appeared back in the stadium which was still night

-"So Fuleco are we coming back?"-asked Zakumi

-"Of course we are, but we're not staying there without Zabivaka"

-"Yeah, I know that's why we came, but you know it won't be that easy"

-"I know"

Fuleco then added

-"But we first have to find Zabi's room in this stadium"

They went through the stadium trying to find Zabi's room –which it wasn't easy- but the only clue they have was that Zabi's room had his figure on the door, but still it was hard to find it, until luckily they did and knocked the door

-"Come in, no problem!"-said Zabivaka behind the room while the others two entered

-"Fuleco? Zakumi? You guys are here!"-Said Zabivaka who was doing some tricks with Footix's ball-"How did you come back?"

-"We got some help from Nick and Judy"-said Zakumi-"But we're here to tell you something"

They told Zabivaka, that they were planning to stay in that city, however of course they wanted the three of them to be together

-"…And that's it Zabi, they even told us that we could stay, but I'm pretty sure that you also want to come"

-"Oh guys I'm so thankful, but I don't think I can leave now without permission"-said Zabivaka

-"And why don't you tell your assistant?"-asked Zakumi

-"She doesn't believe the story, like you did at the beginning"

-"In that case we have to prove to her that that world exist like we've done"-said Fuleco

-"You think I didn't try that Fuleco? It didn't worked I don't know why"

-"Huh? Tell us what you did"

Zabivaka explained everything. And they all were thinking what could've possibly caused that or why that happened

-"I just got a theory, but it sounds really weird"-Fuleco said and the continued-"Maybe the portal doesn't open when there are humans, maybe the portal doesn't open on spots it has already been open, maybe the portal doesn't open once someone has already crossed from the other world. But hey that's just a theory, my own theory"

-"Actually all of those make sense"-said Zabivaka

-"So why don't we just try it"-added Zakumi

-"But where? We've already broken the two nets Zabi"-said Fuleco

-"Nope, we still have one more spot where we can make one, but its insanely hard to reach"-he answered while smiling

-"And where is that spot?"

-"Don't you know?"-Zabi continued smiling-"Is right there…"-he said while pointing the big screen

Zakumi and Fuleco gasped realizing it was impossible

-"B-But Zabivaka, we cannot do that"-started to say Zakumi-"A screen is more expensive that a net and even if we made it, is still impossible that we'll reach it"

-"Accessing other cities via nets… that was also impossible. C'mon we can try it,"

-"Alright let's go"-they both said

However they didn't have a chance to go, because when they were just to go out, Rachel Brown had come to Zabi's room to bring his dinner

* * *

 **And this chapter ended, kinda short but I had to cut it because the next chapter it may be the conclusion. Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	6. Zootopia World Cup

**Sixth and final chapter of the story. The mascots will now do a third visit, but this visit they will not return**

 **I do not own Zootopia or the mascots in this story**

* * *

-"Hello Mss. Brown"-said Zabivaka who wasn't planning on making an excuse

-"Um… hello… I did not expect to see Fuleco and Zakumi, what are they doing here?"

-"We're just… visiting"-said Zakumi but got interrupted by Zabivaka

-"No. Look Mss. Brown, I kicked a ball, revealing a portal which led us to another city full of animal that look like us, and we liked that city so much, that… that… we're planning to go there… to live, 'cause maybe there we can finally be football stars. And I wanted to ask you the permission to do it… Can we?"

Rachel stood there quietly leaving the food on a table

-"You've already told me this before…"

-"Ya Know what? Mss. Brown"-started to say Zakumi-"I didn't believe him either when he first told me the story. But think, why would we be so happy to go to a "fake" city? Think about it"

-"If this city was real, and you said that you accessed via a ball, why it didn't worked when Zabivaka showed it to me?"-she said

-"We are starting to think that maybe it doesn't work when humans are present or that it can't be done on a spot it was already done"-said Fuleco

-"In that case, try it on another spot, I'll follow you and I don't know, I'll hide so there aren't any humans around"

-"Is that true Mss. Brown"-said Zabivaka excited

-"Yes it is, but now, where are you planning to "make a portal"?"

-"On… the screen"-said Zabi

-"What?! You know that everything you do I have to pay it right?! No, no, no, just try it on another stadium, I will take you there. Geez"

They all cheered.

Rachel took the three mascots to the nearer stadium still doubting that a city like that could exist, but she knew she wasn't to lose anything and that it was going to be a weird moment.

When they arrived at the stadium, Zabivaka put Footix's ball on the penalty point again while Rachel leaved a few meters, and when he shooted –not that hard- and once again it revealed a portal which they all were happy about. And Rachel got closer

-"So I see now"-she said-"It is real, and if you're leaving, I may say Goodbye"

-"Don't worry Mss. Brown"-said Zabivaka-"I'm pretty sure we will be fine, is just that… We feel that there's the place we should live in"

-"Yeah I believe is right, hope you feel… comfortable"

-"One last thing… Take this ball back to Footix"

Just before they were about to enter the called Rachel called

-"Wait Zabi! Can I…? Can you… give me something so I can remember you?"

-"Of course!"-he said while giving him his glasses

-"Are you sure you want to give me this?"

-"Yeah, I can buy another one… Are you sure you will be alright without me?"

-"Of course, we have the tiger and cat somewhere so they can appear when the tournament ends"

-"Alright goodbye Rachel, thanks for everything"

And they entered

-"Goodbye Zabivaka the Wolf. I will miss him so much, what a nice wolfie"

* * *

When they entered the portal they appeared inside a building, but they knew it was the ZPD and that Nick and Judy were around but they did not take long on find them 'cause the cops also saw them when they arrived

-"Fuleco, Zakumi, Zabivaka! You came back!"-said Judy

-"Yes we are"-said Zakumi-"But when we were about to leave you told Fuleco and me that we could stay so we came to… live here"

-"If you say that this is the city where you should live, then yes I can help you, the three of you"

She then added

-"Oh and Zabi, on your first visit you lost something, and we've found it"-she said while giving Zabivaka, his ball

-"Whoa, thank you so much Judy!"

What Judy did to help the mascots was first she lodged them in his house for a few months, which it wasn't that big but it was comfy.

Zabivaka missed one big thing which it was obviously the World Cup however, they decide to make a massive poll online which it was if the idea of making a "World Cup" was good, and it wasn't good 'cause it was great with a lot of people liking the idea (The format was the same but instead of 32 teams it was 32 species).

And in that same year the Zootopia World Cup 1st edition started which of course just as ours it was a massive hit. Even that it wasn't same as our world, Zabivaka, Fuleco and Zakumi enjoyed the city, like if it was one of ours.

Prologue

16/07/2018

Guaki –the Venezuelan macaw from the 2007 American cup who Zabi called while he was punished- had come to a Russia hotel however something saw a bit off 'cause the world cup had ended, until someone knocked his door.

-"Hello, Guaki, I'm Footix, and I'm sad to tell you that you're kinda late"

-"Oh it ended right?"

-"Yes, and happily our country won, but don't worry we're here to take you to the Female World Cup in France next year or we can take you to your home again"

-"Excuse me "We're"?"

-"Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce to my daughter, come on Ettie!"

A yellow chicken appeared and waved Guaki's hand, where Guaki got astonished by her look

-"Hello Guaki"-she said-"Nice to meet you, I'm Ettie and I'm the mascot for the Female world cup in France, next year"

-"So"-continued Footix-"Are you coming?"

Guaki thought for a minute and going to France with that chicken was a brilliant idea

-"Yes"-he decided-"I'm going"

* * *

 **And this story ended, hope you had fun reading because I had fun writing it. Tell me what you thought about this, I'm planning on a sequel with a pretty favorite mascot. However I have other projects in mind first, and I will do the sequel if this story is successful. Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


End file.
